up_above_the_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine Sinclair
Spoiler's Ahead!!! - About Katherine Sinclair is a main character of Above the Sky. She is the daughter of Henry Sinclair and Donna Sinclair; ally and friend of Charlotte Walker and Skylar Woods; and sister of Reed Sinclair. At first Kat is just a rebel leader with no real way to win a war against Clara but this doesn't make her back down. When she meets Charlie, Sky, and their crew, it gives Kat a little bit of hope that she can actually win this thing with these secret weapons. She helps train them and prepare for the revolution against Clara. Katherine is apart of the Sinclair family. Early Life Katherine was born on Earth, April 11th, 2500, to Henry and Donna Sinclair. Her brother Reed was born 2 years after her. She was always a tough kid and she would protect her brother when he was bullied by bigger kids, because he was always weaker. She would say that she's the only one who can mess with her dork little brother. After her parents died, she knew she had to care for her brother even more now and she had to be his parent. She was already tough but this event completely closed her off to the world and she put up a stone cold wall. Throughout the series Season One Kat is first seen in "Rebellion" when the Serenity 8 crew heads to the Earth Rebellion to join. Kat welcomes them at first, besides being quite cold. When she sees Charlie, she immediately recognizes her and has her thrown into a jail cell for being an Aestro breaking into the Rebellion. Not only an Aestro, but the ex-princess and Claras daughter. She reveals this information to Charlie's crew and makes them angry with her. After Luke convinces Kat to give Charlie a chance to speak for herself, Kat eventually agrees. After Charlie pleads her case, Kat, showing her first bit of empathy, agrees to help her out to save her brother because he's all she has left and Kat understands what that's like, besides the whole fact that Charlie's aunt was the one who killed her family. The fact that her family betrayed her makes Kat feel even worse for her. Kat agrees to help Charlie train Sky for the war and help Charlie get her brother back and overthrow Clara, if when Charlie rules, she can help them fix Earth. Charlie agrees. Personality Katherine is a strong, independent, and aggressive girl. She is often cold and calculated, only caring about the Revolution and not anything else. Her kind and caring side only comes out around her brother Reed. She has a fiery personality and she will never stop once she gets started. She never gives up, and will give her life for what she believes in. She also shows some compassion to Charlie for what she's been through. Whenever she shows hints of affection and friendship for anyone, she quickly pulls away and pretends like it never happened. Physical Appearance Katherine is a beautiful young girl with bright red hair, green eyes, and a slim build. Her clothing style is generally simple with dark tones, with leather or denim. Her clothes always make her look badass and tough, like a true rebel. She dislikes bright colors and revealing her body. She refuses to dress conventionally "sexy" with revealing outfits or tight, short dresses. She also has the Rebel tattoo on her shoulder. Abilities Katherine has the abilities of a regular human but she's trained most whole life to be able to fight in combat. She's always been a tough kid who can beat up bigger kids on the playground but after her parents died, she began to really train. She's learned how to beat regular fighters in a battle and also how to fight with aliens or Aestros, with magical abilities. She is also a teacher to other rebels, where she teaches them how to fight and win a battle both with strength and wits. Relationships Reed Sinclair Reed is Kat's little brother and she'll do anything to protect him. Since her parents are dead, he's the only person she cares about in the world. She's taken care of him her entire life, defending him against bigger kids because she's the only one who can mess with him. She's become like his mother-figure since he has none. She's vowed to do anything to protect him, no matter what happens to her. She even tries to put herself in harms way when he is in danger but the others help her find a safer way to save him. Other Relationships Katherine and Charlotte (allies/friends) Katherine and Skylar (allies/friends) Katherine and Luke (allies) Katherine and Jeremy (allies) Katherine and Clara (enemies) Katherine and Ace (allies/Crush on his side) Name Latin Meaning: The name Katherine is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Katherine is: Pure, clear. Form of the Latin 'Katharina', from the Greek 'Aikaterina'. It was borne by a number of saints, including St Catherine of Alexandria, a 4th century martyr who suffered torture on a spiked wheel. American Meaning: The name Katherine is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Katherine is: Pure, clear. Form of the Latin 'Katharina', from the Greek 'Aikaterina'. It was borne by a number of saints, including St Catherine of Alexandria, a 4th century martyr who suffered torture on a spiked wheel. Greek Meaning: The name Katherine is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Katherine is:Form of the Greek Catherine meaning pure. Irish Meaning: The name Katherine is an Irish baby name. In Irish the meaning of the name Katherine is: Pure. Clear. From the Gaelic form Caitlin. English Meaning: The name Katherine is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Katherine is:Pure. Used since third century A. D. Early Latin forms Katerina and Caterina became Katharine and Catherine. French Cateline and English Catlyn came into wider use during medieval period when variants multiplied. Shakespearean Meaning: The name Katherine is a Shakespearean baby name. In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Katherine is: King Henry V' Daughter to Charles and Isabel, King and Queen of France. Trivia Her birthday is April 11th, making her an Aries. Behind the Scenes Appearances "Rebellion" Quotes Gallery Category:Characters